Tutor Arc
The Tutor Arc is the 1st story arc in the We Never Learn manga series. Summary Tutoring Two Genius Nariyuki Yuiga, a self-proclaimed genius had prepared for his class to be acknowledged a genius in class, but unfortunately, the effort is wasted due to the two genius (Rizu Ogata and Fumino Furuhashi) defeating him in their respective subject effortlessly. Nariyuki aimed to become a special VIP-nomination student to free himself from university tuition (considering his poor family is too poor to pay for it). Nariyuki aimed to provide good life to his beloved family. On the next day, headmaster accepted his VIP-nomination considering his good grade and lifestyle, with condition of becoming tutor of the two geniuses of school: Furuhashi and Ogata. Nariyuki is confident that the two geniuses can go into any university they want, before hearing their aspiration to go literature (Ogata) and science (Furuhashi). But, after some days, they couldn't make any progress. Frustrated Nariyuki tried to convince them to change their respective subject, but failing in the process. After seeing their determination, he decided to support both of them because he himself used to be a person "who cannot do anything". So, their tutor life began. In the process, Nariyuki began to understand the two genius' aspiration and motivation on why they choose their respective major in university. Furuhashi wants to study astronomy to find the star of his mom and Ogata wants to understand humans' feeling and emotion. In the end, they became closer and understood each other more. On Sunday, they had study sessions on Nariyuki's house but was embrassed at first, regarding it's their first visit to boy's house. Then, Nariyuki's Mom and Mizuki Yuiga went home and meet both of them. Due to jealousy in his brother's relationship with the two geniuses, she began to give impossible tasks for them, expecting they would fail. In the end, they succeed without problems, stressing both and Mizuki. Nariyuki began to fall asleep because of his busyness in preparing materials for both of the geniuses. Both geniuses began to blame themselves before the twin siblings (Hazuki Yuiga and Kazuki Yuiga) consoled them by informing that taking care of other people had been Yuiga's good point even if he himself is ordinary people. Then, they asked if one of the two would marry their brother, on which the two of them said they would not. In the way home, Nariyuki told them not to mind his siblings' rambling, in which both of them became embrassed and denied it with all their heart. Meet the Third Genius Nariyuki was greeted by Uruka Takemoto who wanted to copy his notes. After that, the headmaster told him to tutor one more students, which is Uruka, who took the sport scholarship to Otawa University which needed certain level of knowledges of English. Knowing that rejecting was not an option, Nariyuki tried to convince Uruka. Uruka, after knowing the condition of the scholarship, gave up on the university. Nariyuki chased after her to convince her, considering his VIP-nomination was on the line. Nariyuki, who has succeeded on chasing her, was seen by both Rizu and Fumino, which misunderstood his words. After seeing that both geniuses had been tutored by Nariyuki, she decided to join the tutor group. On the way home, it was revealed that she would like for Nariyuki to do his best for her, hinting some romantic feelings from her. Girls' Individual Problems Furuhashi, who has been popular in school, had been asked repeatedly by a popular guy in school, in which Furuhashi did not reciprocitate. But, because of her lack of boldness, the guy always insisted her to go out with him, on which disturb her on her study. Nariyuki, who had know her problem from stalking her with both Uruka and Rizu, offered to hear her problems on which Furuhashi began to tell. Furuhashi who had an intimidating dad, had develop scareness of intimidating guy. Realizing he cannot help her, Nariyuki met the popular guy coincidentally, on which he heard about the guy's plan. Nariyuki tried to convince the boy to give up on Furuhashi, at least until after her exam, on which the boy rejected. But because of his persistence, the boy gave up entirely. Furuhashi, seeing that scene began to treat him from the wound the popular boy gave him and realizing that when she was around Nariyuki, she could speak about anything naturally. Rizu, who had not collected her essay assignment, went to Nariyuki's house. Nariyuki tried to give her hints about essay writing, before Uruka messaged her to join karaoke session. Rizu replied that she could not do that due to her study with Nariyuki. Hearing those reply, Uruka went as fast as she can to Nariyuki's house to study. Unfortunately, blackout happened. Ogata who was scared of darkness, began to cling to Nariyuki, on which Uruka began to follow. Nariyuki lit a candle and said that a moment of darkness could make the distance between people closer, on which Rizu agreed. After the lights were on, Nariyuki was accused of trying to do pervert things to Rizu. Rizu who had gotten inspiration decided to go home. In the end, it turned out that the assignment was delivered without any problem, but the teacher highlighted that there was a part wher Rizu said "Darkness enables perverted people to do improper things". Uruka, who saw that failure in English vocabulary test meant that no club activity began to consult with Nariyuki. Seeing that both Furuhashi and Rizu were fine in English, she began to frustrate even further. Nariyuki tried to give technique to memorize English words easily. Uruka, which was approached by Furuhashi, began to see that she lost to her in feminine charm, fortunately she found relief when she compared breast size. Realizing that after 5 hours, there were no progress, Uruka began to ask Nariyuki on how to make studying English fun, on which Nariyuki replied immediately that studying was not fun if you're not good at it and seeing that after working hard you might be able to find it "fun" comparing his theory to Uruka's experience in swimming. Being embrassed, Nariyuki found a way to make learning vocabulary fun by using swimming as the means. After thanking all of them, she realized that even if studying was not fun, but studying with comrades would make it really fun. Then, she gave Nariyuki a gift as thanks for his effort. In the end, she realized that she gave the wrong bag to Nariyuki (which contained her swimming suit). Story Impact * Nariyuki Yuiga begins to tutor Rizu Ogata and Fumino Furuhashi. * Uruka Takemoto begins to join 's tutor group * Nariyuki began to become closer with Rizu, Fumino, and Uruka. Characters Introduced * Nariyuki Yuiga * Rizu Ogata * Fumino Furuhashi * Uruka Takemoto * Headmaster * Mizuki Yuiga * Hazuki Yuiga * Kazuki Yuiga * Kobayashi * Oomori Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc Category:Manga Category:Volume 1